The invention relates to a motion apparatus for decorative purposes.
The object and purpose of the inventive motion apparatus is to provide a motion structure which for decorative purposes or for other purposes can be placed into a room or can also be placed outdoors. It has a similar purpose as, for example, a mobile.
The invention has the object to provide a motion apparatus for decorative purposes.